


Spanks For Days

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Day 1, Dongho's the mother fucking princess again, F/M, Flogging, Jonghyun is a great leader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut-ish, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Tiny sequel of No Inhibitions, Cheetah gives Dongho's ass the spanking and flogging it deserves.





	Spanks For Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first day for Kinktober. I don't know if I'll update EVERY day but I'm going to try... Again, just like the first one, this could have probably been done far better than what I've done.

Dongho was excited when he got the text from Jonghyun saying he scheduled him for an appointment and cleared his next two days from schedules claiming he was ill. Dongho swore to himself he'd get Jonghyun something amazing as a thank you. He had the best leader in the industry. Who else could claim their leader lied to clear your schedule so you could have a fantasy lived out? He chuckled to himself as he buzzed the door to get into the building. The person happily leading him in once it was clear. He told them he had an appointment with his usual and they lead him back to the usual room which Dongho learned was a bit smaller than others. He had seen into a few empty rooms before and were surprised by the size, but he was okay with this. It felt more intimate, if he wanted to use that term. He helped himself to some water while he waited for Eunyoung to arrive. He showed up a bit early, so he didn't mind waiting. When she did arrive, she could tell something was up.

"What's got you so excited, princess?" Dongho tries to ignore the way the term goes straight to his dick but can't as he grins widely.

"I _may_ have my schedule free for the next two days. Meaning, I can finally get that spanking." Eunyoung smiles and asks if he's sure cause he'll be raw for a bit. He nods quickly and undresses to his underwear when she tells him to as she grabs the few different paddles she has. Dongho eyeing the one with studs.

"You haven't used that one before."

"It stings more. I’d rather use it over your underwear otherwise too many hits bare, and you may bleed." Dongho shakes his head at that. He doesn’t really like the sight of blood. He doesn't faint but he definitely gets dizzy. Once she assures him with the fabric that they should avoid that he nods and asks where he should go.

“The bed. Put a pillow on the floor for your knees and lean forward onto the bed.” Dongho listens and grabs a pillow dropping it on the floor and grabbing another for his chest so that he can scream into it later. Looking ahead knowing he’ll definitely lose his voice tonight. Without warning, he feels himself hit forward as the studded paddle strikes across his ass. Dongho crying out in surprise before looking back at her curiously. ‘No warning?’ She grins with a shrug and asks his color. Dongho confidently saying green and earning another spank, unsurprised when his toes curl. He didn’t expect to like the studded paddle so much, but he really does. Eunyoung striking him eight more times flatly across his ass. Dongho whimpering into his pillow as she does. Pushing back a few times when she pauses to beg silently for more. He hears her chuckle a few times when he does that, leaning over him some as she gently rubs over his ass to soothe it. 

“Princess, are you ready to lose your underwear?” He nods and turns his head to look at her.

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” Eunyoung moves back and slowly lowers his underwear to his knees before he lifts up onto his toes to help get them off entirely. Eunyoung smirking when he does that.

“Can you keep this position for a little bit?” He looks at her and nods, holding his legs straight as he moves forward on the bed slightly. Keeping his ass up in the air. Unsure how long he can keep himself like this when she starts to paddle him with a plain paddle. Dongho moaning loudly as he tips his head down, Eunyoung paddle him softly a few times before giving harder spanks. Rubbing his skin with her hand afterwards to try and soothe the skin. Dongho can feel that he’s getting hard and wonders if he can cum just from being spanked repeatedly. As she spanks him, she alternates between her hand and the paddle. Humming softly after he mumbles out yellow, Dongho taking a breather as he drops to his knees again, his thighs and legs shaking from overexerting himself. Eunyoung rubbing the now red and sore skin softly.

“Do you want to try something else?” Dongho asking what else they could do in the time they have and Eunyoung laughs. Moving to the trunk to dig through things, waving the strap on at him again.

“We could do this?” Dongho laughs and shakes his head.

“I don’t think my ass could handle that with how sore it is.” Eunyoung chuckles and asks if he has chest hair at all and Dongho scoffs saying no. Holding up a candle she asks if he wants to try wax play.

“Wax play?”

“I light the candle; which is a low temp candle, so it won’t burn, and then I drip it on your skin.” Dongho makes a face and shakes his head. Eunyoung shrugs and puts it back before thinking and turning to look at him curiously.

“Princess…”

“Huh?”

“Why would a man like you want to be called that hm?” she grabs a flogger, smacking the threads on her hand before moving back to Dongho and running the leather threads across the redness on his ass. Dongho tensing as she leans forward to grab his chin, turning his head to look at her.

“Answer me princess.” Dongho blinks at her a few times before gulping and answering that it just makes him feel good. He doesn’t know why. He’s always wanted to be a princess. She tsks and grips his chin a bit tighter.

“Are you okay with this? The flogger? I haven’t used it on your before.” He nods and says green before she smiles and let’s go of his chin. Dongho moving his hand to rub at his jaw before he feels the flogger strike across his ass. Jumping with a yelp as he tries to move on to the bed more, looking back at her shocked. Eunyoung smiling as she strikes again. Dongho moaning before burying his face into the pillow.

“Tsk. Look at you. You’re so hard and all I’ve done is spank you.” Dongho shouting in surprise as it turns into a moan when she lightly hits his still hardening dick with the flogger. Eunyoung smiles and pulls the threads back before flicking them forward. Dongho tipping to his back with a loud groan as she hits his dick again. Both of them surprised when he does cum from it. Dongho panting as he closes his eyes and feels himself shake a bit. His ass still throbbing from the spankings for over half an hour.

“How are you, princess?”

“Green… and noodle-y.” He chuckles as she laughs at him.

“Take some time to get your bearings and go wash up. I hope the spanking was worth it.” Dongho nods and thanks her for it. Saying he’s definitely content for a while with a spanking. Eunyoung tells him to turn over and he does so happily so she can give him a comforting massage. Soft whimpers coming from him due to the pleasurable pain. She wishes him luck walking home and he groans forgetting about that as he hobbles to the bathroom. Eunyoung saying she’ll see him at recording before heading out of the room now that the hour is up and that Dongho is in the shower. When Dongho gets outside the building trying to walk normal, he almost cries seeing Jonghyun pull up using the company car.

“I could legitimately kiss you right now.” Dongho getting in the car and laying down in the backseat best he can as Jonghyun drives off towards his apartment to drop him off so he can rest for the next two days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
